Love
by DixieMame
Summary: 1 of the 100 Choices Challenge. Morgana, currently a villian, comes to terms with her feelings of the caped crusader, thanks to her familiars.


_Yes, I am in fact STILL doing the 100 Choices...and by heck is the stuff varied, from Sonic the Hedgehog to Fairly Odd Parents, to the insanity of Disney Ducks._

Not my best work, but I still had fun writing it. And I don't wanna hear any nitpicking at Morgana's name, there are like six billion version of it.

Anyway, summary. After her first two episodes, I wondered how Morgana turned from villian to romantic sidekick. Why, she realized her feelings, of course, and this is what I have written happening.

All characters belong to Disney.

* * *

"...And, to really add that extra zing, see if you have a jar of cow tongues! They're just the perfect ingredient for your Invisibility Potion!" The elderly woman cackled on the black television, as the TV rabbit ears – which were _actual_ rabbit ears – tweaked this way and that, trying to listen in.

With a small sigh, the sorceress grabbed the nearest jar to the shelf on her right, without looking at the contents. As she began to unscrew the thoughts, she let her thoughts drift off again...

_I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the weirdo that sits next to you on the bus! I am...Squeak Squeak Squeak!_

Wait, no, that wasn't right. She blinked, finally seeing one of her beloved bats hovering in her face, trying to alert her to a problem. Seeing that he got her attention, he pointed to the jar with his wing. She looked down, and realized she'd gotten Eye of Newt. "Oh...whoopsy..." She murmured, putting it back on the shelf.

A tickle on her arm came, as a furry spider ran down her limb and rested on her hand. He crossed two of his arms, looking rather annoyed.

"Oh, boys, it's...nothing..." She shook her head, trying to clear up her thoughts. However, when the second bat joined the scene, and all three familiars glared up at their own, she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "...Is it really that obvious?"

"Darling, it's as clear as the bill on your face." The cooking woman on the television snapped. The rabbit ears twitched, and rotated a button on its side, turning itself off and allowing the screen to fade to gray.

It was time to face facts. Morgana Macawber, sole heir to the prestigious Macawbre family name, famed sorceress and villain, was not acting like herself. Hadn't, really, for a while now...not since her schemes had been foiled twice by the dark hero of St. Canary.

The first time, the robbing of all popular pizza toppings, in order to create magical mushroom monsters, she had been double crossed by her board of directors. She supposed she had a little fault in that...she was supposed to kiss the masked mallard with Zombie Lipstick, to ensure he'd stay out of their way.

Yet...she could not.

Then the second, she had been back stabbed yet again, by Nodoff, who had been supplying her with sleeping sand, so she could commit atrocious robberies. She a choice of saving jewelry, or saving the fearsome fowl.

She had chosen him.

She should be ANGRY with him, she rationalized. He had ruined all her plans! It wasn't like she was hurting anyone...she'd never wish it to come to that. All she needed was money...'monsters' like her and her kind couldn't just take up jobs with 'normal' people, and earn cash. It was all his fault! He was going to send her to that poorhouse! That rotten, goody-two-shoes, interfering, flattering, handsome... mysterious...

Very good kisser...adorable personality...deep eyes...

With a high-pitched round of squeaking, Morgana arched herself up straight, trying to recover reality once more. The little animals sighed in exasperation, sitting on the edge of her pitch-black cauldron. Whatever she had been cooking was now ceasing its boiling, now rotten from lack of ingredients.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"The sorceress whined, waving her hands a little. She turned away, and ran her hands down her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me..."

The spider took two of its hands, and formed little circles around its eyes, looking like a certain caped crusader. The bats looked to him, and then to their master for conformation.

Morgana sighed in defeat, walking away from the cauldron. Heading into the living room, she sat down on a large, satin red chair, and buried her face in her hands. "I never meant to feel this way towards him! It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!"

The familiars crawled, and flew, their way over to her feet, squeaking in sympathy. The bats landed on each of her shoulders, while the spider rested comfortably in her lap. She affectionately pet the arachnid, feeling a need to explain this to her closest friends. "He's not like any other man I've met, I know..."

The bat to her left muttered a harsh squeak.

"Well, yes, no other man I've met has dressed up like that and spoken complete nonsense in his entrance, but besides that." She sighed, trying to find the right words to express what she was feeling. "He knew I tricked him...and he still was there for me..."She closed her eyes, leaning back into the chair. "He still looked at me like a real person...not an enemy...I've never seen such trust from a mortal..."

The bat to her left cooed softly, and Morgana found herself nodding in agreement. "...You're right...not even from my own family..." She looked down at her spider, and cupped him in her hands. "Boys...I think I've fallen for him."

One bat rolled his eyes, while the other held its wings together in adoration. The spider smiled up for her, trying to show a weak sign of support. "...I know you guys don't think it's right...but...It's not like this is something I can counter with...and...and..." She took a deep breath, trying to control any emotional shudders or tears. "...And...I like this feeling..." her voice went to a soft murmur. "...Knowing that someone cares about me, no matter what I do...that someone has such faith in me...and it's that it's just someone, it's that it's him..."

As small tears began to form, each bat quickly tried to rub them away in worry. "...It-It's okay, boys..." Morgana stammered, shaking her head a little. "...Father's going to be furious about this...and I'm sure Dark's friends won't take too kindly to me...but..."She let go of Archie, to wring her hands together in slight frustration. "...I want to be with him...I want to be his..."

Suddenly, right bat squeaked loudly, flapping his wings. Reluctantly, left bat imitated him, although his squeaks were less enthusiastic. Even the spider was clapping his hands, grunting in agreement. With a small gasp, Morgana looked to each familiar. "You all...you all want me to go for it?"

The bats flew off of her shoulders, and circled themselves around the front door of the mansion, encouraging her to go. The spider rolled off of her lap, allowing her to get up. She smiled, putting her hands to her heart. "You're all so sweet...I can't thank you enough...I'll make you all proud!" With confidence, she headed for the front door, a plan, more or less, made up. Damn fear, damn the consequences, damn the differences...

She was in love with Darkwing Duck, and she was going to be his girlfriend.

Squeak Squeak.  
(The End.)


End file.
